


"Guess what."

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Mystrade Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: It's a special day according to Mycroft. Greg really has no clue.





	"Guess what."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmirandas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmirandas/gifts).



> For lmirandas for her generous donation to the Mark Gatiss Birthday Project 2018
> 
> Dialogue: "Guess what."
> 
> Circumstances: in bed, on an anniversary

“Good morning, dear.” Mycroft crooned near Greg’s ear.

 

“G’mornff.” Greg grumbled.

 

“It’s a special day and I have plans for us.” Mycroft continued cheerily.

 

Greg opened his eyes to see Mycroft standing next to the bed with a loaded breakfast tray. He sat up slowly and yawned.

 

“What is all this?” Greg asked.

 

Mycroft sat the tray across Greg’s lap. “Breakfast!”

 

“Okay.” Greg was bewildered. “What did I do to deserve this?”

 

“It’s our anniversary, of course.” Mycroft looked very pleased with himself.

 

Greg wracked his brain in a panic. “Oh yes. Right. Of course.” Mycroft beamed at him. “Ah, mind if I use the loo before tucking in?”

 

“Oh, certainly not.” Mycroft lifted the tray.

 

Greg gave him a peck on the cheek and scooted off to the bathroom trying to think what anniversary he had forgotten. He quickly relieved himself, but took his time washing his hands, hoping it would occur to him why this day was special. He washed his face. It really was escaping him. Maybe he could brazen it out. Greg returned to the bedroom to see Mycroft had positioned the tray in the middle of the bed and was now sitting on his side of the bed. He smiled at Greg. Yeah, there was no way he was going to be able to fool Mycroft. He’d best own up to it.

 

“Guess what.” Greg settled on his side of the bed.

 

“What?” Mycroft picked up a piece of cut fruit and fed it to Greg.

 

Greg swallowed the fruit and then confessed. “I’ve not a clue what anniversary this is.”

 

“No?” Mycroft picked up a bit of melon and popped it in his mouth.

 

“No. I’m really sorry love.”

 

“Care to guess?”

 

Mycroft seemed confident Greg would get it, so he might as well give it a try. “Well, it’s not the anniversary of our first date and it’s not the anniversary of our moving in together.”

 

“No.”

 

“Is it the anniversary of the day we met?”

 

“No, that was three months ago.”

 

“Right. Okay.” Greg thought and Mycroft waited patiently munching on a piece of toast with hazelnut spread. “Our first kiss?”

 

“Close, but no.”

 

Greg took a sip of his coffee to buy more time to think. “The first time we had sex?”

 

“Warmer.”

 

He sighed. “I give up. What else is there?”

 

“Really? I would think this anniversary is the most important one of all.” Mycroft was beginning to look a little hurt.

 

“Alright. I’ll keep thinking.” Greg was desperate to remember the significance of this day.

 

“I know there isn’t a Hallmark card for it, because I looked. But I hoped this day would be a day burned in your memory.” Mycroft’s voice became soft. “I know it is in mine.”

 

“Oh god, I feel like a first class heel. Please forgive me. I can’t remember.”

 

“It’s alright. Silly of me to expect you to remember.” Mycroft sat back trying to keep the disappointment off of his face.

 

Greg moved the tray to the floor. He reached for Mycroft. “No, you’re not silly. I’m an idiot. An idiot that loves…” The penny dropped. “I love you!” Greg pulled Mycroft to him and tilted his chin up to look into those hopeful eyes. “Today is the anniversary of the day we said, ‘I love you’.”

 

“Yes,” Mycroft breathed. “I love you.”


End file.
